Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy
Tallisibeth Endwandung-Esterhazy, lépe známá jako Stopařka, byla lidská jedijská padawanka, která žila v době Klonových válek. Životopis Časný život a jedijský trénink Stopařka, rodačka z Vorzydu V, se narodila chudým rodičům. Její rodiče se báli, že by ji nedokázali udržet na živu, a tak jí dali mistru Jedi, který si myslel, že dokáže ovládat Sílu. Tallisibeth se dostala do chrámu Jedi na Coruscantu a spolu s ostatními žáky trénovat užívání Síly. Přestože se ze všech sil snažila uspět, Síla s ní nebyla moc silná. Mnoho z jejích instruktorů pochybovalo, že by se mohla stát rytířkou. Svou přezdívku Stopařka si vysloužila díky své schopnosti analyzovat situaci a uvědomit si věci o zlomek vteřiny dřív než ostatní. Musela však neustále trénovat svou fyzickou obratnost, která byla její slabou stránkou. Později při Separatistické krize byla zvolena padawankou mistra Chankara Kima, čímž byla překvapena jak ona, tak ostatní v chrámu. Pod jeho vedením se začínala zdokonalovat v boji s mečem a létání. Když vypukla Klonová válka mezi Galaktickou republikou a Konfederací nezávislých systému, doprovázel její mistr Mace Windua na Geonosis záchranou misi, kde Chankara Kim položil svůj život. Když se to Endwandung-Esterhazy dozvěděla, byla zničená a zklamaná. Myslela si, že ji rada Jedi umístí do "zemědělského sboru". Nadále však zůstala v chrámu. Po dvou letech, kdy se obávala o svou budoucnost, se Stopařka účastnila turnaje mladých Jediů. Jai Maruk se vsadil s mistrem Yodou, že jestliže Tallisibeth turnaj vyhraje, přijme ji za svou padawanku. Byl velmi překvapen - dívka se udržela osm kol a turnaj nakonec vyhrála, i se svým omezeným vnímáním v Síle. Jai Maruk ji přijal za svou učednici a ona se stala velitelkou v Armádě Republiky. Mise na Vjun Ke konci Klonových válek se Jediové dozvěděli, že hrabě Dooku, vůdce konfederace, převzal zámek Melreauxů na Vjun. Dooku mistru Yodovi tvrdil, že se válka vymkla z rukou a že je ochoten jednat o příměří. Yoda vybral malou skupinku Jediů, která se s ním měla vypravit na Vjun. Mezi vybranými byla i Tallisibeth, její mistr Maruk, mistryně Maks Leem a její padawan Whie Malreaux, který z Vjunu pocházel. Při cestě na Vjun se skupina Jediů zastavila na planetě Phindar, jde byla přepadena Asajj Ventress a skupinou jejích droidů. Mistři Maruk a Leem s Ventress bojovali, ale byla lepší než oni dva dohromady. Jai skoro spadl k temné straně Síly, ale mistryně Leem ho uklidnila a on byl zase schopen normálně uvažovat. Přesto nasazení, se kterým bojovali, Asajj zabila nejprve Maks a poté bodla do hrudi i jeho. Když umíral, Tallisibeth se k němu dostala a prosila ho, aby ji nepouštěl. Se svým posledním dechem jí řekl: "Nikdy...má padawanko". Tak Stopařka přišla o druhého mistra v průběhu Klonových válek. Dále však pokračovala spolu s Yodou a Whiem na Vjun. Po přistání na planetě se mistr Yoda vypravil jednat s Dookuem, zatímco padawani zkoumali poruchy v Síle. Whie měl pocit, že ho někdo ze zámku volá, a tak se - ve společnosti Tallisibeth, která ho odmítala nechat jít samotného " vypravil dovnitř spletí tajných jeskyních chodeb. Cestou narazili na Asajj Ventress, která je držela v jedné z jeskyní. Sithka vycítila Whieho ukryté pocity ohledně jeho vztahu ke Stopařce a snažila se ho svést k temné straně tak, že ho nabádala, aby zraněnou Tallisibeth políbil. Whie se snažil Ventress vzdorovat, nakonec ho však zachránila Stopařka, která mu zabránila Asajj poslechnout. Přestože věděla, že to, co udělala, bylo správné, mrzelo ji, že ji Whie nepolíbil. Ventress se je rozhodla zabít, když se strhla bitva droida Fidelise, který chránil Malreauxe (droid byl rodinným dědictvím Whieho rodiny) a droidů, které přivedla Asajj. Padawani se dali na útěk. Brzy poté je Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker, kteří přišli najít Yodu, zachránili a všichni se vrátili na Coruscant. Výskyt *''Yoda: Temné setkání'' (první zmínka) *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Padawani